


Sometimes

by chloenightswantsflight



Series: Kaldur/Eridan Oneshots [2]
Category: Homestuck, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling, I don't know how to tag this, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:30:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloenightswantsflight/pseuds/chloenightswantsflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments are awesome.</p></blockquote>





	Sometimes

It had been a surprise to Kaldur to see Eridan curled up on the couch when he came in from work.. It wasn’t new, Kal knew what it meant. Something had upset Eridan to the point where he needed to close himself off. He just hadn’t seen Eri do it in awhile. Kal sent down the bags of clothes he brought. He filled a glass of water, because he knew Eri probably hadn’t had any. He barely caught the glass when Eri jumped up and clinged to him. Thank Neptune for the little table in front of the couch. 

Kaldur just held Eridan. He listened as Eridan’s breathing turned to sobs, and slowly to snores and light whimpering. Kaldur let his love sleep and with some difficulty picked him to go take him to bed. Kaldur had barely tucked Eri in when Eri clutched to him. Kal unfurled Eridan’s hands, whispering slowly that he was going to come back after he tidied up. 

Kaldur first went to take a shower, leaving the door open in case Eridan wanted to come in to just be in the same room. Eridan doesn’t come in this time, but Kaldur knows Eridan is probably waiting for him.

When Kaldur turns off the shower and dresses, he finds Eridan sitting at the table in the kitchen with his head down. As Kaldur gets closer he hears a rumbling sound, he realizes it is Eridan’s stomach. Kaldur brushes by Eridan, touching him a little to let him know he’s there. Kaldur doesn’t mind taking care of Eri like this. It isn’t as he’s always like this. So Kaldur makes them so food. Bringing it to the table, sitting by Eri when the food has cooled down. Eri sits up and eats occasionally leaning against Kaldur just to feel the contact. 

After dinner Kaldur washes the dishes, and curls up with Eridan on the couch as they watch TV. A mediocre comedy show plays on, slowly they both drift off, fated to wake up with cricks in their necks. Eridan nevers tells Kaldur what upset him, but Kaldur doesn’t need to know, just that he is okay. Their okay and life goes on.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are awesome.


End file.
